


Reflections

by Riverseithr



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverseithr/pseuds/Riverseithr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his defeat by the hands of AVALANCHE, Sephiroth finds himself in the Lifestream. Instead of giving up, he decides to shed his 'mortal' thoughts..What happens when he does so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> These are the musings of my mind. Being my unusual self, I thought, what would Sephiroth think of in his last moments of giving up his humanity? His thoughts of his old friends? This is how it went down in my mind. This is Sephiroth accepting the darkness, hatred, and bitterness. His final decent into the insanity, shredding any remaining hope. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII , Square Enix, or affiliations. I make no money off this, and this is a creative exercise.

Thinking on my life, as meaningless as it seems, I find that reflection is pointless. However, while I rid myself of everything, why not? I suppose there would be someone out there who may care or seem to have a bleeding heart for a story long since passed, but no matter, they are doomed along with the rest of them. I shall not start from the beginning, why? The beginnings of stories are usually happy, and a poor introduction to a tale such as mine. No, we are going to start where it began, but not in my beginning. My beginning is nothing more than test after test, meaningless tales of how one must grow in body and mind. Though I was never one to 'act my age'. No, I was beyond my age in skill and knowlege, it was my body that was lacking. 

I could chuckle, amused at the excuses and insistings of myself at that age, but that tale will be forgotten, just like everything else. Why? Why hold onto things that no longer have a hold, they are just memories of a mortal shell that no longer exists. To rise to my full potiental, to become what I was meant to be, I must rid myself of anything that ties me to the mortal coil. I will ascend, I will surpass. This is what I am meant to be, my destiny. What I have left behind, what I will leave behind is the legacy that will strike fear into the hearts of generations to come. Honor can be quite a burden ... at times.. 

Angeal, you were the most foolish out of all of them. Hoping to save your friend by running with Genesis? His spiral only dragged you down, you forced me to hunt the both of you. You became so wrapped up in your pathetic inner struggle of being a monster, you became what you feared. Seeking out soltice, you destroyed the things that were most precious to you. Guilt, a laughable concept of human emotion; it drove both you and your mother to insanity. What did you do when the guilt became too much to bear? You decided to end your existence by forcing Zack to do what you were too cowardly to do yourself, because of honor.

_Poor little Sephiroth... You've never actually met your mother, you've only been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but... JENOVA, was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer... She's a monster._

Genesis you were a fool. Mother was not a monster, she is a god. She rejected you and your temper tantrum through wanting revenge because you were dying. If the ignorant me would have known, I may have helped you. However, I must thank you for introducing me to Mother. If it had not been for you, I never would have known my true calling. I would have been a pupet for Shinra. If one wants to see a monster, they need only look to the company that promised them safty. What other madness has that company dragged into the darkest corners of its halls? _Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?!_

Ah yes, Zackary Fair. The one track minded First Class SOLDIER. You always strived forward, looking to the future that you had no idea what was being damaged in the present. You were blind and could not see what was becoming of us, of SOLDIER. The friend which I ceased into caring for, the enemy that blocked my path. No Zackary, I never lost my mind. In fact, the path ahead of me became more clear. If only you had not stood in my way, your death would have been swift and painless, unlike the one you chose. Dying to protect the puppet? You never were one to really change, were you?

_You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This Planet originally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the planet, then move on. At the end of their hard, long journey, it was said they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness._

_But those who disliked journeys appeared. They stopped their migrations, built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took what the Cetra and the Planet had made without giving back one whit in return. Those are your ancestors. Long ago, disaster struck the Planet. Your ancestors escaped. They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients, or the Cetra... I am what was produced._

No truer words could ever be spoken. Why could they not accept what I am, what I was sent to do? Humans. Disgusting creatures with selfish desires. That girl, claiming to be a Cetra, for what? Turning that that puppet against me? When you failed to carry out opposing me, you entrusted Cloud to do your work for you. However, if Mother had forseen your betrayal, I would have stayed my blade. If he had of known what you were truly trying to achive, there are no words to describe the kindness you have shown. Poorly hidden lies.

_I'm... Cloud. The master of my own illusionary world_

Yes, you were. Always a puppet until the end. You followed an ideallistic dream to Midgar, and when your hopes shattered, you followed those of Zackary. How you ever managed to attack me is beyond all reason. Though the years changed you and with the death of your friend, you became a slave to his memories. You followed those around you blindly into the depths of dispair. Yes, you will become the anchor that hold me to the surface as I gather my stregnth here. In the past you were used as a tool for the Planet, now you will be the key in bringing me back to the mortal coil, as Mother wishes. Your hate for me runs deep, far deeper than the Lifestream courses through the Planet. What is it about me that you fear so?

_Only death awaits you all, but do not fear. For is it through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me._

These are the last thoughts I shall have of you. Even now it is hard to remember the faces of the things I once held dear. I will hone my skill, whispering to you Cloud. I will sharpen my blade, can you not feel it inside you? My Mother calls to her children, searching to give them peace. She will embrace you children, accept her into your hearts. She is not the creature of the night to steal you away as they would allow you to believe. She is peace, a refuge in the ugly and chaos bound world that you live in. Accept her and she will welcome you with open arms.


End file.
